In the related art, an on-carriage type liquid ejecting device having a carriage on which a recording head and an ink cartridge are mounted is well-known in the art. For example, the known liquid ejecting device includes an automatic mounting mechanism for mounting a cartridge on the carriage and a determination unit for determining whether the cartridge is mounted at an appropriate position in the carriage. If the cartridge is not mounted at the appropriate position, the automatic mounting mechanism repeatedly performs a cartridge mounting operation to mount the cartridge on the carriage until the cartridge is mounted at the appropriate position.